playlist
by ladyshine ale.x.btr
Summary: una colección de fics (la mayoría kogan) basados en canciones de mi lista de reproducción "todas" clasificación t porque soy medio paranoica
1. Chapter 1

_**playlist**_

bueno antes de poner las historias o shoots primero voy a poner la explicación

todas o en su mayoría de las historias son kogan, evite leerlas si no le gusta pues es un pre romance chico/chico o un romance chico/chico

dos: las historias son cortas y a continuación escribiré porque

estas historias las escribí en un bloqueo de escritora y bueno decidí hacer algo porque realmente me estaba matando

tome mi celular y empece a reproducir la lista de canciones "todas" y abrí un documento nuevo, mientras las canciones iban pasando iba escribiendo, no tenia más tiempo que el que duraba la canción, no podía saltar canciones y despues de que terminara la musica no podía cambiar nada de la trama, esra un reto personal, del cual disfrute mucho escribiendo, es por eso que bueno las historias no son muy largas y tal vez no son las mejores o mis mejores trabajos pero a mi en lo personal, me siento orgullosa de ellas y tambien dejo aquí un agradecimiento a RusherloveKogan por darme valor para agregar estas historias

_**los amo**_

_**léanlas dejen un review y por supuesto su opinión**_

_**xoxo**_

**ladyshine ale. **


	2. Chapter 2: I won't give up-Jason Mraz

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:****_I won't give up-Jason Mraz_**

* * *

**_I won't give up-Jason Mraz_**

Kendall se sentó en la mesa más apartada de la cafetería, estaba harto de todo, de toda esta mierda, tomo un respiro profundo y trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Se sintió solo y desolado, tenia tanto que perder, y él, Logan era como una gran estrella, venia tan lejos, tenia un alama tan pura y santa, pero sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la campanilla de la puerta lo vio entrar por la puerta, el pelo arreglado y los ojos hinchados, y se dio cuenta de que no lo quería perder, lucia tan hermoso y era la persona más maravillosa que él había conocido, respiro profundo tratando de no sonreír estúpidamente cuando su esposo miró por toda la cafetería tratando de encontrarlo, Logan siempre había sido tan despistado

Pero él no se iba a rendir, no en esa relación, no importada si el amor se incendiaba o las estrellas se caían nunca se iba a rendir, no importaba si su Logan necesitaba solo un poco de espacio o un gran abrazo, él se los daría y esperaría lo que Logan descubriera

Porque también las estrellas se quemaban y a veces también caían al suelo como las personas se consumían por el estrés y tocaban fondo, pero él sabia que dios los puso en ese camino por algo

Aun tenían tanto que aprender, era tan jóvenes, y él no iba solo a salir de Logan, él iba a hacer la diferencia, y eran tan pequeñas cosas en común y en diferencia que era eso los que los hacia perfectos, no se iban a romper, ni a quemar, iban allí por el mundo llenos de cicatrices, los dos juntos con un sonrisa tonta pegada en su cara

Con Logan había aprendido quien era realmente, había aprendido quien no era y había aprendido a ser lo que quería ser, y él no iba solo a aquedarse allí, no iba a renunciar, él iba a poner todo de si por que algo o alguien los había puesto juntos

Sonrió un poco cuando su esposo se sentó en la mesa justo enfrente

Hola- fue un pequeño saludo por parte de Logan con las lágrimas a punto de caer

No me voy a rendir con nuestra relación…- fue lo primero que Kendall dijo

* * *

xoxo

please dejen review!

ladyshine ale.


	3. Chapter3:Como decirte que te quiero-Axel

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:****_Como decirte que te quiero-Axel_**

* * *

**_Como decirte que te quiero-Axel_**

Logan se sentó solo en la biblioteca, tenia la cara enterrada en un libro, no sintió cunado alguien se sentó enfrente hasta que carraspeó un poco su garganta. Sentado frente a él era el chico de ojos verdes que iba en su clase, aquel que un día lo salvo de los matones, que un día lo recogió herido de la calle, aquel que le sonrió con simpatía cuando llegó lleno de moretones por culpa de su padre

Y no pudo evitar sonreír, Logan solo quería gritarle al mundo que lo amaba, que lo amaba con todo el corazón

Pero como le diría, si ni el mismo quería aceptarlo

Sonrió un poco de nuevo al ver al muchacho extender su mano, Kendall extraño a Logan, siempre, lo extraño cuando no lo vio, cuando el moreno no se quedó a su lado, lo extraño a cada segundo en que el muchacho de pelo azabache no estaba a su vista, a su lado, allí inocente y lindo, con esa sonrisa tímida, lo extraño cuando Kendall no podía pasar un brazo por sus hombros para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien

Y él lo amaba no importaba que, y Logan, Logan era la misma historia

No importa cuando luchó, no importa cuanto Kendall podía conseguir otra novia no importo nada más

Sonrió otra vez en tan poco tiempo cuando Kendall tomó su mano entre las suyas, sonrió un poco dejando una lágrima caer trato de evitarlo, juró que trato de evitarlo pero se sentía tan emotivo

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero, Loguie?- pronunció Kendall sin nunca dejar de mirar los ojos chocolates cálidos

Y Logan sonrió, sonrió aun más amplio que antes, y lloró, lloro mas que antes

¿Cómo decirte que te quiero si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón…?-

* * *

**comenten!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Te voy a amar-Axel

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción: ****_Te voy a amar-Axel_**

**_Te voy a amar-Axel_**

La secundaria era donde la gente hacia amigos para siempre y sentimientos verdaderos, y Kendall estaba seguro de eso, miró a su novio, estaban tomados de la mano en medio de un parque, su sonrisa tonta en la cara y el pelo un tanto despeinado, la forma en que Logan era solo un poco más pequeño y las cosas que le causaba en Kendall eran indescriptibles

Y lo iba a amar para siempre, le iba a hacer sentir que eran los únicos en la tierra y que él siempre lo iba a elegir, él lo amaba y si Logan se quedaba a su lado para siempre seria la persona más feliz

Aquel chico que conoció en secundaria había sido el amor de su vida y ahora 23 años los dos caminaban por el parque, él siempre lo cuidaría, siempre lo cuido y siempre lo cuidaba, la forma en que él lo defendía de los matones de la escuela y la forma en que Logan le daría un tierno beso en la mejilla después de un "gracias"

Porque todo era dulce al lado de logan, él siempre lo iba a amar, iba a quedarse a su lado para siempre, iba a respetarlo e iba a hacerlo enamorar en el día a día, por el resto de sus vidas

Y el sol se escondía, llenando el cielo con matices rosas y naranjas, y eso ojos chocolates que tanto amaba lo miraron, era un conexión, era algo que siempre habían tenido, era decirse que se amaban sin tener que hablar, la manera en que Logan se inclino por un dulce beso, la manera en que los dos sonrieron como tontos, la manera de la perfección de Logan

Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti- pronunció Kendall ganándose un tierno beso en la mejilla y un susurro de "te amo"

* * *

**comenten !**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: El amor-Ricardo Arjona

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**los amodoro!**

**canción: ****_El amor-Ricardo Arjona_**

* * *

**_El amor-Ricardo Arjona_**

Kendall se sentó en su cama, hacia tanto frio en casa, todo se sentía tan solo

El amor siempre lo dejaba así, solo triste, sin esperanzas, el amor siempre fue una causa pérdida y no importaba cuantas veces soñaba con un buen futuro siempre terminaría en noches de insomnio llenas de lágrimas

No podías reír y tener atracción, no podías tener amor sin lagrimas, y todo parecía un eternidad a su lado, y se aferro a todo, se porto arrogante como si no supiera que desde un principio que todo terminaría

Había roto con Lucy, se había sentido en las nubes con la chica rockera pero ahora simple y solo estaba él en el suelo, se había sentido tan conectado, se había acostumbrado a mentir, se habían acostumbrado a nutrirse de tristeza y lágrimas pero nada de eso nunca es suficiente

Y deseo no enamorarse porque era siempre horrible ¿Por qué el amor no se pudo quedar solo en las novelas de romance que su madre solía leer?

Y era casi imposible la forma en que el amor te hacia tan ciego, la manera de ver a la otra persona, la manera en que cambiaba todo, cambiaba la forma de percibir los defecto y virtudes y era mirar a la persona con ojos de grandeza

Sonrió un poco, miro a su pequeño amigo entrar por la puerta, se veía feliz, tenía una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, y Logan se sentó a su lado y dejó escapar un suspiro triste dejando caer la sonrisa de su cara se acercó y el genio abrazo a su amigo necesitado de afecto

El amor no te deja decir lo que quieres decir sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba- dijo Logan soltando al Kendall después de sentir la lágrimas sobre su camisa

El amor es una tontería-

Tal vez simplemente no haz encontrado el correcto-

Tal vez no existe-

Pero no puedes vivir sin amor-

Para que si de todas formas siempre se va-

Pues yo me voy a quedar aquí por siempre, y sabes que te amo, hombre-

El amor no existe-

Tal vez no o tal vez si… pero yo estoy seguro de que te amo, eres mi hermano, ¿Por qué no habría? De amarte, y tu amas a Katie y ese amor de no se ira y tu madre te ama y tampoco se ira al igual que yo, así que tal vez si existe

¿Qué es el amor Logan?- Preguntó Kendall volviendo a abrazarlo, enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de logan, aspiro su olor fresco y trató de contener las lágrimas, Logan lo abrazo de vuelta

El solo _el amor_ hermano, solo el amor…-

* * *

**comenten! **

**_xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6: The way I loved you-Selena G

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:****_The way I loved you- Selena Gómez_**

* * *

**_The way I loved you- Selena Gómez_**

Kendall se sentó en el suelo de su habitación

Todo iba a estar bien dijeron una y otra vez, y él sabia que si, que un día iba a buscar entre sus recuerdos y se iba a reír de esto

Pero no hoy, hoy no se sentía bien, hoy sentía a su corazón fuera del pecho

Porque todo en ella había sido mágico, y había sido todo lo que espero, pero tal vez simplemente Jo no era la persona para él, tal vez él se iba a enamorar de alguien más, pero también sabía que nunca sería lo mismo

Recordar a la chica rubia le traían tan malos recuerdos ahora, esa sonrisa enamorada, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos cafés es lo que no podía poner el dedo en la yaga sobre porque le fascinaban, y por un momento recordó al chico de pelo azabache, tenían los ojo chocolates cálidos los dos, pero todo eso solo lo hacia peor, sentir el cuerpo cansado, y lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo

Y si tal vez todo fue maravilloso, pero en un momento a otro todo eso se acabo

Se había ido y no regresaría, se había ido y él tendría que buscar a alguien más

Y había sido su primer amor, y había aprendido tanto, y era una relación tan inocente porque ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer realmente, detalles dulces y tontos, nunca iban a ser remplazados de su vida, pero estaba muy dispuesto a crear nuevos

Y todo fue hermoso- se dijo mientras se recostaba contra el suelo alfombrado

Y todo iba a estar bien -se dijo mientras cerró los ojos

Y nunca iba a ser lo mismo- se dijo cayendo a la deriva en el sueño y Logan lo miró desde el otro lado del umbral de la puerta, la sonrisa sincera y simpática mientras lo arropó con una manta, él suspiró de cansancio al ver a su amigo caerse a pedazos, la mirada de esperanza de que todo, todo el tiempo se lo llevaría, porque eso es lo que necesitaba el futuro

* * *

**comenten!**

_**xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7: Siempre te esperare-Brenda A

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:****_Siempre te esperare-Brenda Asnicar_**

* * *

**_Siempre te esperare-Brenda Asnicar_**

Logan se sentó en la cama, las piernas estiradas y las lágrimas manchando sus pálidas mejillas, la manera en que Kendall estaba allí cambiándose de ropa para que ir a un cita con Lucy, y él no pudo dejar de llorar y trato, trato lo mas duro por no hacerlo con Kendall allí, pero todo era tan difícil, y él siempre lo iba a esperar, no importaba cuanto Kendall podía tardar para darse cuenta, no importaba la manera en que miraba a las otras, Logan siempre se sentaría en silencio allí, esperando

Porque el amor de Kendall era algo mucho que pedir, era algo que no tenía y que no tendría, si, ya lo sabía, la mirada de Kendall llena de lastima que solía confundir con ternura, la mirada de amistad que solía confundir con amor

Y ya no quería seguir, ya no quería luchar, solo quería quedarse esperando para que cuando todas esas chicas le fallaran Logan estaría allí detrás, y Kendall solo tendría que mirarlo para saber que los eran el uno para el otro

Sus recuerdos eran desoladores, sus risas contagiosas eran extrañas, sus días de sonrisas eran tan pocos

Y Kendall se volteó lentamente, ya completamente vestido y miró a Logan

¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó dando una vuelta

Y Logan sonrió entre las lágrimas

Bien. Siempre te ves bien-trató de decir sin que la voz se le quebrara, pero eran solo intentos fallidos

¿Hay algo malo Loguie?-

Solo es triste darse cuenta que es demasiado lo que pido para mi…-

* * *

**comenten! DEJEN OPINIONES, VAMOS NO TEMAN A DEJAR UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA PARA QUE YO MEJORE!**

_**xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8 Masoquismo-Eiza Gonzales

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:****_Masoquismo- Eiza Gonzales_**

* * *

**_Masoquismo- Eiza Gonzales_**

Lucy se había convertido en su vida, se había convertido en su luz se había convertido en alguien al cual seguir

Era un persona tan fresca y original, tenía un sonrisa simpática y era quien estuvo allí cuando se sintió confundido

Pero el cuento de hadas se a cabo y dijo adiós y simple como se escribe "adiós" simple su fue

Y él la quería porque ella era tan buena, era tan perfecta y cuanto la odiaba, la odiaba por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera

Miró el otro lado del sillón el joven genio estaba allí sentado, las manos sobre su regazo, las lagrimas deslizándose por las mejillas

Él siempre lucía tan inocente, él siempre era su principio y su fin

Él siempre era la persona en quien podía confiar

Y se dio cuenta de que todo cambió y aún logan nunca dijo adiós, él lo recibió con lo abrazos abiertos, no importaba cuantas veces Kendall podía equivocarse

Y se odio a si mismo

Logan no se merecía esto

Y Logan lo sabia, esa solo su estúpido masoquismo para sentarse allí y mirar al chico de ojos verdes sufrir por alguien que no era él, saber que se había entregado a un hombre que no lo amaba como él

Y Kendall sonrió un poco; no importaba cuantas veces Lucy se podía ir, Logan nunca lo haría, se acercó a él, tomó su cara entre las manos y le dio un tierno beso

Y Logan correspondió, era solo masoquismo

* * *

**comenten! DEJEN OPINIONES, VAMOS NO TEMAN A DEJAR UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA PARA QUE YO MEJORE!**

_**los adoro!**_

_**xoxo**_


	9. Chapter 9:Mean girls -Rachel Crow

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:****_Mean girls -Rachel Crow_**

* * *

**_Mean girls -Rachel Crow_**

Logan camino por los pasillos de la escuela, las lágrimas frescas cayendo de sus mejillas, las miradas de odio y burla, corrió hasta casa y se encerró lo menos que quería era que alguien lo viera

Y se sintió destrozado, no tenían por qué tratarlo hacia, no debía haberlos dejado llegar tan lejos pero que más iba a hacer

Ellos eran tan violentos e hirientes y el simplemente se había roto

Quería sacarlos de su mente, de su vida

Recordar la escuela donde todos se burlaban de él solo pro ser un poco diferente, la manera en que lo llamaban perdedor

Y la manera en que todos se iban cuando él se sentaba en una mesa

Recordó los golpes, recordó los insultos, y ellos ¿Qué sabían de él?, pero Logan había cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida, los escucho, todos y cada uno de los comentarios hirientes, los pensó todos y cada uno de los insultos, las creyó todas y cada una de las mentiras, y ellos ¿acaso no pensaban nunca en lo que le hacían sentir

¿Quiénes se creían esos estúpidos?, ¿Por qué lo trataban así? y un día ellos necesitarían a alguien pero no serian lo suficiente y todos los odiarían y Logan solo les desearía que los perdonaran

Que loa perdonaran por ser diferentes que los perdonaran por ser alguien que se distinguía

Pero no iba a dejarlos llegara tan al fondo de su corazón, escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse y alguien subir las escalera, la puerta se abrió y Kendall apareció por ella, las mejillas y nariz rojas por correr desde la escuela hasta la casa en pleno invierno en Minnesota, sonrió un poco entre lágrimas y trato de no llorar más, pero esos ojos verdes le dijeron que lo hiciera

Lo abrazó fuerte y no pudo evitar las lágrimas salir, trato de detenerlas pero era IMPOSIBLE, ellos habían sido tan crueles esta vez, habían ido demasiado lejos, porque si Logan no soportaba algo era que hablaran de su madre… ¿Qué acaso no tenían respeto ni por los muertos?

Solo saca todo amigo, todo- le susurró Kendall y lloró fuerte, duro y sintió las piernas doblarse, pero allí estaba Kendall para él, siempre estaría allí, para atraparlo cuando cayera

Ellos no te conocen Logan, no saben lo que piensas, no conocen los maravilloso que eres, son solo unos idiotas sin sentido, no dejes que controlen tu mundo Logan, pueden herirte de muchas formas, pero nunca dejen que controlen tu mundo Logan, nunca- susurró Kendall conforme abrazo aun más estrecho a su pequeño amigo

* * *

**comenten! DEJEN OPINIONES, VAMOS NO TEMAN A DEJAR UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA PARA QUE YO MEJORE!**

_**los amo**_

_**xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10: La única en mi vida- Noel S

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:****_La única en mi vida- Noel Schajris_**

* * *

**_La única en mi vida- Noel Schajris_**

Aun cuando el sol se va y las gotas de lluvia se estrellan contra las ventanas, tu estaba allí siempre brillando, tu sonrisa torcida y aperlada, la forma en que sueles doblar las esquinas de la cobijas y quitar las costras del pan para luego comerlo al último

Y estaba seguro de que éramos él uno para el otro cuando te mire a los ojos

Porque Logan siempre estaría en mi corazón, y sabía como hacerme sentir mejor, cada día a su lado solo era mejor que el anterior, verlo sonreír de manera tonta al ver una nueva exposición de ciencia, la forma en recostarnos junto y sentir paz

La manera en que Kendall siempre lo protegió, como miro atrás cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que no había peligro

La manera de Logan al sonreír cuando le dijo que lo amaba de igual manera, y Kendall no pudo pedir más, Kendall siempre era mejor persona cunado Logan estaba a su lado , siempre era él que lo hacia mejor

No importaba que tan malo podría ser o no importaba que tan enojado podría estar con él, Kendall sabía que no importaban los obstáculos; Logan siempre lo iba a amar pero Kendall siempre lo había a amar aun más

Porque Logan era el único con él que podía soñar, con él que podía imaginar un futuro, con él que quería pasar el resto de su vida si tenía su amor, el de su único Logie

* * *

_**los amo**_

_**xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11: Fucking perfect- Pink

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:****_La única en mi vida- _**_**Fucking perfect- Pink**_

* * *

**_Fucking perfect- Pink_**

Tal vez Logan había tenido malas decisiones en su vida, tal vez lo había arruinado tantas veces, tal vez es que era tan extraño o que no podía pensar bajo presión

Se miro allí, nadie entendió, estaba bajo la nieve de Minnesota y todos lo miraban como un bicho raro

Y recordó las palabras de Kendall

_ Tú siempre serás perfecto para mí_

Y lloro, si era como Kendall decía porque lo trataban de esa manera

Tal vez él de las malas decisiones había sido Kendall, tal vez él se había equivocado, pero las cosas no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza, a los demás no les importaba, se sentía solo, se sentía vacío

_ Si sientes que no eres nada, recuerda que no eres nada menos que perfecto_

La gente parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, la manera en que lo veían, la manera en que solían burlarse, no les importaba su cabello ni su ropa simplemente querían a alguien de quien burlase, pero él no lo merecía nunca lo merecía, trato de ignorar el dolor en le corazón al sentir a alguien empujarlo y llamarlo estúpido

No hizo nada, nada hasta que aquel se fue, miro hacia arriba eran los ojos verdes de nuevo, era como volverse a sentir amado, era como si nunca estaría solo de nuevo

_Tú eres jodidamente perfecto, Logan, que no se te olvide que no eres nada menos que perfecto…- _

* * *

_**XOXO**_


	12. Chapter 12: True friend- Hannah Montana

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrutenla**

**canción:**_**True friend- Hannah Montana**_

* * *

**_True friend- Hannah Montana_**

Logan caminó junto con sus amigos dentro del aeropuerto

Ellos siempre serían sus mejores amigos, aquellos que lo hacían reír, aquellos con los que le gustaría estar toda su vida

Ellos sabían todo lo que el genio nunca diría en voz alta, ellos podían hacer un cambio en él, eran tan significativos

Ellos si eran verdaderos amigos

Eran listos, eran buenos, era todo lo que él pudiera querer

Eran sus verdaderos amigos

Y miró al corto latino, él nunca se enojo, no importa que tantos cambios pudo hacer Logan, era una persona tan acostumbrada al afecto y al tacto, Carlos siempre fue un persona feliz

Y su amigo James

Era una persona tan confiada en si mismo, sabía lo que tenia que hacer para agradar y sabía lo que tenia que hacer para agradarle a los demás y le ayudo, le ayudo cuando su confianza se estaba cayendo a pedazos

Y luego su amigo rubio, Kendall, la sonrisa tonta llena de triunfo en su cara, él siempre sabía que hacer, él siempre sabía escuchar y encontrar el momento adecuado para dar un abrazo

Logan estaba tan feliz que al fin se iba de gira mundial con sus amigos, con los que él no necesitaba fingir

Porque no importaba si el sueño de estrella de rock termino, o si la banda no funcionó, o si Gustavo gritó tanto como para hacerlo llorar o si siguió con sus locos experimentos de ciencia, ellos eran sus verdaderos amigos

Por siempre y para siempre, fue una promesa que se habían hecho en silencio, sin palabras, solo una mirada a los ojos antes de ver que les traería el futuro

* * *

_**XOXO**_


	13. Chapter 13: When you look me in the eyes

**descargo de responsabilidad no soy dueña de los personajes pertenecientes a big time rush! ya quisiera! si fuera por mi kogan seria real!**

**lean dejen review y sobre todo disfrútenla**

**este es el ultimo de mi bloqueo de escritora, pero tal vez alguna vez lo vuelva a revivir l a verdad no estoy segura pero es el ULTIMO por un buen tiempo**

**los amo !**

**canción: ****_When you look me in the eyes- Jonas Brothers_**

**_When you look me in the eyes- Jonas Brothers_**

Logan se sentó en la mesa del restaurante elegante, llevaba un traje negro y una corbata roja, bendito era el día de San Valentín

Y no importaba nada más que el hombre frente a él

Si la gente siempre buscaba a su media naranja y su alma gemela, Logan estaba seguro que había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, ninguno dijo nada... el silencio lleno su pequeña atmosfera, los dos sonrieron el uno al otro, los dos se miraron y era como si el tiempo se hubiera quedado allí por siempre, y Logan sabía que si algún día los dos tendrían que ir en diferentes direcciones, se dirían "te amo" y el destino los volvería a unir, no importaba cuantas veces la gente los miró raro o les dijo cosas ofensivas, él siempre miró esos ojos verdes y notó el amor

No importa nada más que esos ojos verdes y se sentía todo tan bien, y era como encontrar el paraíso y luego miró todo el rostro de su amado novio, esas facciones talladas en marfil y el cabello rubio, y las manos que amaba lo abrazaran

Y no pudo dejar de notar como su novio solo miró sus ojos

Se acercó para un tierno beso, pero Kendall tomó sus manos, y antes de estrellar sus labios le susurró:

Mírame a los ojos Loguie- Y Logan lo hizo y miró el amor en ellos y miró todo lo que necesitaba y por un momento él sabía que no importaban los besos y caricias, que a veces eso quedaba de más que lo único que necesitaba era ver a Kendall a los ojos para sentirse bien, amado perfecto

* * *

_**xoxo**_


End file.
